


A good night kiss

by sohardtopickaname



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, On the road to King's Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohardtopickaname/pseuds/sohardtopickaname
Summary: On the road to King's Landing, the party stays at an inn which also serves as a brothel. Steelshanks and his men are having a good time. Brienne is flustered. Jaime is inspired.Also, the title is a little too innocent for this story, but I just didn't have a better one.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

\- Pardon me, - Brienne stood up, her cheeks bright pink. – It is getting late.

Steelshanks and his men roared with laughter. The couple at the next table did not pay her any attention, for they were still deeply engrossed in a kiss, making obscene noises and already missing half of their clothes. Jaime gave her a sympathetic look and nodded slightly.

\- Let me walk you upstairs, my lady. It is rather late, indeed.

***

\- I thought it was an inn, not a… - she didn’t finish the sentence.

\- I’m afraid inns cannot afford being just inns these days, - he sighed. – I am sorry you had to witness… that.

\- I’ve seen worse in Renly’s camp, it’s just… - she stopped, letting him walk past her.

\- What? – he turned the key and opened the door. – After you, my lady.

She walked into their room without giving him an answer, only nodding to thank him for the courtesy, shuffled the logs in the fireplace, moved her bedroll closer to it and began unfolding it in silence. Jaime took off his boots and his jacket and crawled into the bed.

Of course, it was Brienne who insisted on taking turns. He would gladly give the bed to her every time they stayed at an inn, but she would not even listen to that, so taking turns it was.

\- Good night, my lady, - he said softly.

\- Good night, ser Jaime.

He could hear the floorboards squeak as she was trying to find the least uncomfortable position on her bedroll, which was clearly taking her longer than usual. He wondered if she, too, was still thinking about that couple downstairs.

\- Brienne? – he called.

\- Yes?

\- Have you ever kissed a man?

She was silent for a moment.

\- No, - she said at last.

\- Would you like to? – he did not quite know why he asked.

\- I don’t know, - she whispered. – Who would…

She did not finish the sentence, but he knew what she was going to say. Who would want to kiss an ugly wench like her? _I would_, he suddenly realized.

\- Would you let me kiss you? – he asked before he could stop himself.

She went completely silent; he could not even hear her breathe. He got up from the bed, walked towards her bedroll and kneeled beside it. She looked at him, her expression wounded and… defensive? _She was expecting a jape_, he realized. _She wasn’t afraid of him assaulting her, she was afraid of mocker_y.

\- Brienne, - he smiled and touched her cheek lightly. – It was just a question.

She blinked.

\- Please say yes or no.

She blinked again and swallowed.

\- Yes, - he saw it on her lips, for her response was barely even a whisper.

He exhaled, stood up and stretched out his hand.

\- Please. It will be more comfortable on the bed. And warmer.

She took his hand and got up, blushing like never before and not even looking at him. He led her to the bed and, as she climbed on it, wrapped her legs in a thin blanket. He sat next to her, as close as it was possible without touching, and smiled. She smiled back, though shyly and uncertainly.

He kissed her lightly then, just a touch of his lips on hers, and pulled back to look at her.

\- You trust me? – he asked, trying to make her feel safe, trying to get a yes from her again, but his voice came out low and halting.

She nodded.

He could not wait any longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss and everything that followed.

Jaime knew he had to stop. He couldn’t. It took Brienne a few minutes to adjust, perhaps to understand what was happening, or rather that that really _was_ happening, and then she started kissing him back. A few more minutes, and she was almost on top of him. Her upper body certainly was, and her hands were keeping his shoulders in place, while his only hand wandered along her back, _under her tunic_, and her locks were tickling his temples, and she was kissing him, _properly_ kissing him.

He had to stop. It was becoming harder and harder for him to control himself, because _a certain part of him_ was becoming harder and harder. He pushed her off him, onto her back, in a desperate attempt to stop, but she looked just _beautiful_ like that, her hair disheveled, blotches of pink all over her face and neck, beads of sweat on her forehead, lips bright red and swollen, pupils dilated, making her eyes dark. He couldn’t stop, not yet, so he went on to kiss her neck, and her cheeks, and that little scar on her upper lip. He couldn’t balance on just his left hand, but he couldn’t just lower himself on her either, not when he was so hard, so he placed his knee between her knees, touching her only with his thigh.

And then she began moving against him. He thought it was an accidental movement at first, but no, she was clearly _rubbing_ herself against his thigh. Brienne, the Maid of Tarth, who blushed to the roots of her hair at a dirty joke or at the sight of a kissing couple, was beneath him, hot and daring to rub herself against him.

\- We need ho stop, - he managed to say, his breathing ragged, his voice halting. – Or I will..

\- Or you will? – she asked, and was that a hint of _teasing_ in her voice?

\- Or I will NOT stop.

\- Do you want to? – she asked, this time seriously.

\- Gods, no.

\- Then don’t.

He stared at her in disbelief. She let go of his shoulders and sat up.

\- Is it about your sister?

He almost said yes when he realized it wouldn’t be true. And he couldn’t lie about it, not to Brienne.

\- No. It’s about you.

\- What about me?

\- I cannot just… Brienne, I have nothing to offer. I cannot take you to a sept and say the words. I cannot even, - he closed his eyes for a moment. – I cannot even pledge my heart to you.

She looked at him intently.

\- But you _do_ want this.

\- I think I have made it quite obvious, haven’t I? – he managed a lopsided smile and a chuckle.

\- It is more than any man could ever offer me, - she said slowly. – Including the three I was betrothed to.

\- Three? – he couldn’t quite hide his surprise.

\- Yes, - she clearly did not want to elaborate.

Jaime chewed on his lower lip for a while.

\- Do _you_ want this? – he finally asked.

\- I think I have made it quite obvious, haven’t I?

\- Brienne, I’m afraid you may regret it in the morning.

\- I can say the same about you, - she shrugged.

\- I… - he stopped.

He suddenly remembered her arms, holding him firmly in the bathtub in Harrenhal. Her hands, gently wiping sweat, mud and vomit off his face. The first time she called him Ser Jaime. She already gave him more than any woman, including his sister, could ever offer. She let him know what it feels like to be understood, what it feels like to be respected, what it feels like to be cared for. If she wants to know what it feels like to be wanted, it was only fair that he would let her. Because Gods, he wanted her.

He leaned towards her and covered her lips with his. She sighed lightly and tugged at the laces of his tunic. He wanted to ask her again, to make sure, but she was already pulling his tunic off over his head, and he couldn’t force himself to speak.

***

He was expecting her to be shy and hesitant, but she was only a little clumsy. She wasn’t just _letting_ him take her, it was more like a dance, or a fight, or a dream. She whimpered once, and he stopped to give her time to adjust, and she took that time, but then she kissed him again and moved her hips upwards, and he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He was moving faster, faster, faster, and she was so hot, and so tight, and so brave, and then he pulled out barely in time, and he bit into her shoulder to muffle his groan, but he couldn’t let her think that that was all there was to it, so he used his fingers, and it wasn’t easy, because he was still so clumsy with his left hand, but in the end he managed to make her shudder, and then she went limp, and he kissed her hair and her closed eyelids.

She tried to return to her bedroll, of course she did.

\- Stay here, - he whispered, pulling her into his arms. – Stay with me. Please.

It would not happen again, they both knew it, he thought. But they would remember. He would remember her lips, and the blotches of pink on her skin, and sweat on her forehead, and her tightness and heat, but above all that, he would remember how his heart clenched as he looked at her, soft and asleep in his arms.

\- Good night, Brienne, - he whispered and kissed her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait longer, I had to get this out of my system.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been tormenting me for weeks, so I finally had to give in and find some time to write it up. I'll try to finish the second part as soon as possible.


End file.
